


Rain Down and Destroy Me

by argentress



Series: Pretty Sounds [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Sex Tape, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, TØP Minibang, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentress/pseuds/argentress
Summary: The text from Tyler is only four words—Watch me with headphones.—and a video link. Jenna expects another one of those vine compilations that Tyler’s obsessed with lately, but it’s clear from the first frame that this isn’t that.





	Rain Down and Destroy Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mars, this was seriously so much fun, thank you for coming up with this idea. Let’s do it again soon. 😉

The text from Tyler is only four words—_ Watch me with headphones.— _and a video link. Jenna expects another one of those vine compilations that Tyler’s obsessed with lately, but it’s clear from the first frame that this isn’t that. 

The video’s at a weird angle, looking down on an empty room, a large bed taking up much of the space. It takes her a second before Jenna realizes why the bedspread looks so familiar: it’s _ their _room, the one she decorated in their apartment in LA. There’s a moment of panic that Tyler’s been hacked, that someone’s been spying on their bedroom, and Jenna wonders how she never noticed a camera before. But then Tyler enters the room, in nothing but a bra and panties, turning to the camera and wiggling her fingers in a wave. 

_ She knows the camera’s there. _

Of course, Tyler looks incredible, the dusty rose lingerie making her look impossibly tanned. Jenna wants to press her lips to all that soft, exposed skin, feel its warmth under her tongue. Jos’ head of brown curls come into frame only a moment later, and Jenna startles when she realizes she’s completely naked. Suddenly Jenna’s very aware that she’s sitting in a _ very _ public airport terminal, and she scrunches down in her seat quickly. 

_ Is this—? _

Tyler sits down on the edge of the bed and Jos follows, settling onto Tyler’s lap. The older girl leans down to kiss her and Tyler buries her hands in her hair, all those soft curls that Jenna loves so much. Tyler gives the hair a soft tug as she deepens the kiss, and Jenna hears a low moan. 

_ Holy shit, this is— _

Jenna glances to her right and then her left, but the terminal is quiet. There’s few people taking a red eye out of Columbus on a Tuesday night, and Jenna’s relieved to find the row around her empty. Still, she scrunches down in her seat again, pulling the phone closer to her face. Less chance for anyone to see around the edges. She realizes there’s voices coming from the video and turns up the sound just a bit, until she can distinguish the words. 

“Tell Jenna what you’re going to do.” Tyler’s hands are still in Jos’ hair, but she’s pulled back the older girl’s head at a slight angle, until Jos’ eyes can meet the camera. 

“I’m gonna lay on the bed and do whatever Tyler asks.” Her eyes look endless, body already relaxed under Tyler’s grip. 

“Because you’re a good girl?”

“Because I’m a good girl.” Jos intones, and Jenna feels that familiar throb between her legs. 

“And if you’re a good girl, what do you get?” Tyler’s grinning between her and the camera, her eyes dark and hungry. 

“The strap.” Jenna sucks in a breath before she can stop herself, glancing around the terminal again quickly, but it goes unnoticed. 

“Because you like when I fuck you, don’t you?” Jos nods wordlessly and Tyler gives her a small tug. “Say it out loud please, for Jenna.”

Tyler’s eyes meet the camera and Jenna bites her lip softly as Jos replies. “Yes.”

“And you want Jenna to see you whining and begging for me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Jos starts to nod again but stops herself. “Yes. I want her to see.”

The lip between her teeth is growing painful, and Jenna releases it, taking in a deep breath right as Tyler gives her next instructions. “Good. Lie down on the bed.”

Jos does as she’s told, climbing off of Tyler’s lap and across the bed until her head can rest on the pillows at the top. Tyler passes the camera, flashing it a grin, as she walks to the head of the bed. Jos’ eyes follow her, her arms and legs outstretched but unmoving. Tyler stops at the nightstand, opening the top drawer and reaching inside. The first thing she pulls out is the dildo, a strapless strapon with a small bullet vibe in the base. The second is a small wand vibrator that Jenna knows from experience is stronger than it looks. 

Jos whines quietly when she catches sight of it and Tyler smiles down at her sweetly. “I wanna make sure Jenna gets a good show, so I think we might need some extra help, don’t you?”

Jos nods slowly, another whine on her lips, and Tyler tucks a piece of Jos’ hair behind her ear. “That’s my good girl.”

Tyler closes the drawer, taking both the vibrator and the dildo with her as she climbs back across the bed. They’d both found that Jos didn’t need much proper bondage to be kept in one place, though they still brought it out for special occasions. Usually her need to comply was enough to keep her immobile, with only a few soft reminders when it got harder to stay still. Jenna, personally, loved watching Jos fight against her body’s own instincts, knowing how complete her control was in that moment. 

Tyler glides a finger down Jos’ body as she moves toward her feet, the older girl shivering at the sensation. Her finger lingers over her hip bones, dipping lower to trace her name over Jos’ knee. A flush breaks out over Jos’ chest and up across her face, as a soft whine leaves her lips. Jenna shifts in her seat slightly, glancing around again. Watching like this is agony, not knowing what’s coming or being able to steer things in any way. Tyler must know how much this is killing her. 

“Doesn’t she look pretty, Jenna?” Tyler turns to glance at the camera, smiling softly as she continues to trace her finger over Jos’ skin. Jos blushes harder at the compliment, and Jenna wants so badly to reach out and touch her. 

“So pretty.” Tyler practically coos as she leans in closer to place a kiss against the tattooed name. Jos’ whole body appears to tremble at the touch, and Tyler grins against her skin. 

She kisses up her leg slowly, inside her thigh until she’s just in between. Jos shivers in anticipation and glances down at her again, clearly waiting for what she knows is coming. Tyler reaches out a soft hand, gliding over the opposite hip and down the inside of her other thigh. Jos flushes again and whines, her hands fisting in the bedspread. 

“Such a good girl.” Tyler’s voice is almost a whisper, but still loud enough for Jenna to hear. “So beautiful.”

Tyler’s finger slides between Jos’ legs, between velvety soft folds, and Tyler lets out a little gasp. “You’re already so wet, Jos. You like when Jenna watches don’t you?”

She nods wordlessly, her head pressed into the pillows, before remembering Tyler’s previous instructions. Her words come out in a rush. “Yes. Please Tyler, please touch me.”

The words are desperate and Jenna can’t help but shiver. She loves when Jos asks so nicely, and it’s clear Tyler does too. The younger girl smiles as she lowers her head, licking from the very bottom of the other girl’s labia, all the way to the hard nub of her clit at the top. Jos lets out a gasp, her head pressing harder into the pillows. 

“Thank you. More, please.”

Tyler does as she’s asked, licking again at Jos’ clit, and Jenna watches Jos’ knuckles turn white where they’re gripped around the bedspread. She knows just how good Tyler is with her tongue, how easily Jos can come apart beneath it. Jenna bites at her lip and brings the phone closer to her face, trying to see every bit of what’s happening. Tyler’s hand comes to rest on Jos’ pubic bone, thumb rubbing over her clit harshly as her tongue dips inside the other girl. 

Jos cries out and Tyler lifts her head, her thumb now making lazy circles over Jos’ clit. “Mmm not yet. We haven’t even gotten to the fun bit. Jenna and I wanna watch you squirm.”

Jos lifts her head to look at Tyler plaintively, and the younger girl grins at her as she reaches for the vibrator at her side. The change in mood is immediate. Jos’ legs unconsciously seem to try to close, and Jenna lets out a little gasp. Tyler’s head pops up at the movement, giving Jos’ inner thigh a small slap. The other girl starts and relaxes her legs, a soft whine on her lips. 

“Are you going to be a good girl or do I need to tie you down?”

Jos shakes her head quickly, her voice strangled. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

Jenna knows the orgasms that come with that toy. The way it feels like your whole body is vibrating, like every muscle is clenched, waiting for release. It doesn’t let up, like Tyler’s tongue, or move softly like Jenna’s fingers. It goes and goes until you can’t think of anything else, back arched so far off the bed you feel like you might snap in half. Jenna wants to see it used on Jos so badly she could scream. 

Tyler puts it on the lowest setting first, gliding it over Jos’ freshly reddened thigh, and watching the goosebumps that break out over Jos’ skin. The older girl trembles the lower it gets, until Tyler passes it softly over her labia, and Jos sucks in a breath. She circles it softly, getting closer and closer to Jos’ clit but not quite touching, teasing until Jos is whining quietly under her breath. Jenna’s sure she doesn’t even know she’s doing it. Without any warning Tyler presses it, hard, against Jos’ clit and Jos moans loudly. 

After all the whispered words and quiet sounds it’s deafening in Jenna’s headphones, and her eyes tear back and forth across her surroundings, sure that someone must of heard. But the terminal is still quiet, no one pays her any mind, and Jenna sinks down further in her seat, fighting the urge to stick her hand down her pants, where she knows she’s already soaked. Jos isn’t the only one being tortured. 

Tyler holds it for a count of almost ten before pulling it away just as quickly, and Jos gasps at the loss of sensation. “More?”

Jos’ reply is breathless. “Yes, please.”

Tyler presses it back and Jos clenches up again, not quite lifting off the bed, a moan low in her throat. Tyler holds it longer this time, closer to fifteen, before pulling it away again, and Jos collapses against the bedspread, panting. 

“More?”

Jos nods, the words immediate. “Yes, please.”

This time, before Tyler presses it against her over-stimulated clit, she hits the button once more, bumping it up to the next setting. Jos’ head snaps up at the sound, eyes connecting with Tyler’s before Tyler’s pressing it against its mark. Jos’ hips come off the bed this time, a loud moan audible over the buzz of the vibrator. Jenna tries not to palm herself through her jeans. 

“Are you going to come?” Tyler’s voice is measured, impassioned, an anchor for Jos to grab on to. 

Jos starts to nod, almost forgetting Tyler’s instructions with the toy pressed against her. “Yes.”

Tyler pulls the toy away and Jos cries out at the loss, body slumping back against the bed. Her voice is high and desperate. “Please, please Tyler. Please let me come.”

“Already? But we’re just getting started.” Tyler’s grin is positively devilish and Jos looks like she might cry. 

“Please, Tyler.”

“Will you promise to come again later?”

Jos nods vigorously. 

“Okay.” Tyler presses the toy back against her unceremoniously, and Jos comes almost immediately. Her back arches completely off the bed, hands fisted around the bedspread, a low moan in her throat. Jenna can’t help letting out a small gasp. 

“What a good girl.” Tyler coos as she pulls the toy away, petting the inside of Jos’ thigh softly as she watches her pant. “I think you’re ready for a little more.”

There’s hardly a beat in between her words and her returning the toy to Jos’ clit. The other girl cries out again, back arching off the bedspread but Tyler doesn’t let up. Jenna counts to ten, then fifteen, and still Tyler doesn’t move the toy. Jos begins to writhe on the bed when her body can no longer hold her up, panting as she presses the side of her face into the pillow. 

“Tyler—Tyler, can I—“ Jos can’t even get the words out, her voice strangled in her throat. 

“You can come, Jos.” Tyler grins down at the older girl as she comes again, finger tracing lazily over the skin of her thigh. 

Jos is soundless this time, her body arching off the bed again as every muscle seems to tense. Jenna can see her grip on the bedspread has tightened, even her toes curling under her. Tyler pulls the toy away after a moment, and Jos slumps against the bed, panting hard. The younger girl continues to slide her finger over her skin, making new and different patterns, and Jos trembles as she comes down. 

“God you’re beautiful. Isn’t she beautiful, Jen?” Tyler glances up at the camera, a smile on her face, and Jenna sucks her lip in between her teeth. “And such a good girl.”

Jos whimpers as Tyler continues to glide her finger across her skin, flushed a perfect pink. “Such a good girl.”

Tyler’s voice is low, her words not meant for Jenna or even Jos, just a repeated litany. Jenna watches a flush climb up her face, watches the way the muscles under Tyler’s shoulders roll with the movement of her finger. Jos is motionless beneath her, still breathing heavily and watching as well. Both of them waiting, for what comes next. Tyler clicks off the toy and places it on the bed beside her 

“I think it’s time for a reward, don’t you Jen?” Tyler glances at the camera again, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. Jenna sucks in a breath. They’re both so fucking beautiful. 

Tyler traces her name on Jos’ knee and the other girl shivers. “Would you like that, Jos? Would you like a reward?”

Jos nods as she answers, swallowing thickly, her voice cracking. “Yes, please.”

“Tell me what you want, sunshine.”

Jenna shivers at the nickname. She and Tyler had never been one for “mistress,” both of them tending to eschew some of the more extreme language that typically came with their kind of play. Jos had told Tyler once that just hearing her name from Tyler’s lips was enough sometimes, after all the time she’d spent imagining it. Tyler preferred tenderness when it was like this, pushing Jos to the edge but being there to catch her. The nickname was another reminder of that. 

“You.” Jos’ voice is thick, the word barely audible. 

Tyler places a kiss against her name on Jos’ knee before she answers. “You have me, baby.”

“No, I want—I want you, to—feel you.” Jos struggles to get the words out, breathing heavily. 

Tyler smiles down at her, leaning forward until she can brush her thumb across Jos’ cheek, hand cupping it softly. Jos leans into the touch, her eyes slipping closed. “Okay, sweet girl.”

Jenna watches Tyler lean back, grabbing the dildo as she goes. Jos’ eyes open slowly, watching as Tyler unfastens her bra, dropping it off the side of the bed, her panties following not long after. They both stare at her, strong black lines over perfect skin, her hair gliding down her back like a wave. Jenna loves watching Tyler on stage, the breathless beauty of her, but this is a whole different thing. 

Tyler slides her half of the toy in easily, her face screwed up for a moment before relaxing with a sigh. The buzz of the bullet vibe is lighter than the wand, barely audible in Jenna’s headphones. Tyler doesn’t move for a moment, adjusting to the weight, feeling the vibrations through her body. Jenna knows how powerful she must feel, in control of what she wants. Jos looks up at her in awe. 

“Tyler.” It’s a whine, soft and sweet, and Tyler looks down at Jos where she’s splayed out on the bed. 

“I know, you’ve been so patient, sunshine. Is this what you what?” Tyler places a hand on the silicone length, gripping it tightly. 

Jos nods against the pillows. “Please.”

Tyler settles in between her legs, lifting them slightly as she lines up. She’s slow, tender even, as she presses in, so different from the vibrator. Jos sucks in a breath, head thrown back, and moans softly as Tyler bottoms out. The older girl wraps her legs around Tyler’s waist, as the younger girl leans forward to kiss up Jos’ stomach. She stops to pull one of Jos’ nipples into her mouth, worrying over the piercing there, and Jos keens softly. 

“Tyler.” Her voice is light as air. “Kiss me. Please.”

Tyler lifts her head to do as Jos asks, cradling Jos’ face between her hands. When she breaks away Jos follows her, head falling back against the pillows when she realizes the lips are gone. Tyler starts to thrust in and out slowly, as Jos begins to moan beneath her. Her strokes are measured, rhythmic, and Jenna finds herself holding her breath. 

“More?” The word is tender this time. 

“Yes, please.” Jos’ grip on the bedspread tightens, and Tyler increases her pace. 

Tyler’s hands hold onto Jos’ hips as she moves in and out, thumbs rubbing back and forth over her hip bones. Jos’ back begins to arch beautifully, her head still pressed against the pillows. Her moans are growing louder, her breathing labored. Tyler’s shoulders are tight, her own breaths deepening as each stroke hits them both in the perfect spot. 

“More?” Tyler’s starting to sound a bit breathless herself. 

“Yes, please.” Jos barely gets the words out, trying again to just nod, before remembering Tyler’s introductions. Every time she speaks Jenna remembers this is for her and her stomach tightens. 

Tyler increases her pace again, moving swiftly now, and Jenna can hear a dull thump each time their hips connect. Jos is panting, hands fisted in the bedspread again, as a flush creeps up Tyler’s face. She’s close, Jenna can tell, but still she doesn’t stop moving. It’s clear she’s determined to bring Jos to the edge first. The older girl rocks her hips up with every thrust, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Tyler? Tyler please—“

“Yes, baby.”

Tyler thrusts once more as Jos comes again, the older girl letting out a low moan that dies in her throat. Tyler leans forward on top of her until she can kiss her again, pulling Jos’ face closer. Jos grips at her hips, leaning out of the kiss to bite softly at Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler cries out and comes as well, burying her face in Jos’ neck. For a few moments they’re motionless, the only sound their heavy breathing. Jenna lets out a breath, low and long, her eyes sweeping across the terminal again. 

Tyler leans back, kissing down Jos’ neck and across her chest again, before pulling out slowly. Jos whimpers at the loss, over-sensitive and flushed. Tyler groans softly as she removes the dildo, her body trembling with aftershocks, and drops it over the side of the bed. It’s as if her body can no longer hold her up, and Tyler falls to rest next to Jos, their legs tangled up together. 

Jos turns slowly, settling her face into Tyler’s neck and throwing an arm across her stomach. Tyler’s breaths continue to slow as she pulls Jos close with one arm across her shoulders, the other stroking softly at Jos’ arm around her middle. Jos hums quietly, moving closer against Tyler, and the younger girl smiles, reaching up to tuck a sweaty piece of hair behind her ear. 

“That’s my good girl.”

Jenna watches them for a few moments, aching. Tyler finally seems to remember the camera, lifting her hand again and giving the same wave of her fingers, as she smiles in Jenna’s direction. 

“See you soon, babe.” The video rests on them a few moments longer, wrapped around each other and smiling, before it goes black, silence deafening in Jenna’s ears. 

It’s the longest six hour flight of Jenna’s life. 


End file.
